Triumph Over The Queen
by Jewelmae58
Summary: Eleanor and Brittany have a huge fight about Brittany's selfishness on the spotlight. Eleanor then bets Brittany that their group can win a singing contest against her. Brittany then recruits Alvin and Simon on her team where as Eleanor recruits Jeanette and Theodore. **My first song-fic and second fanfiction
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One: "You're so SELFISH!"_

"Brittany, please give me this chance. I have rehearsed these parts for over a month. I know I can do this!" cried Jeanette as she held tightly on the script. "No, Jeanette! This piece is mine and you know it. I can carry out the role better. It's for entertainment's sake," said Brittany as she struggled pulling the script.

"Brittany, Jeanette, what's going on?" Eleanor said as she entered the room.

"Brittany, you've been in the spotlight for as long as we can remember. Can't you just give Jeanette this chance?" Eleanor said.

Brittany stopped and let go of the script causing Eleanor to fall on her bed. "I could if this isn't just any mere show! It's the Broadway show 'Phantom of the Opera' and obviously I can nail the beautiful, naïve Christine Daaѐ's part. You already better be happy you got Meg Giry. The part fits you well, Eleanor."

"Hey! I know you can spike most parts Brittany, but Christine's brunette," Jeanette said firmly. "I can dye my fur…" Brittany wavered. "No, Brittany. Please just let this one go," Eleanor said with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe you two! I know, let's have a contest on who gets to audition for Christine Daaѐ," Brittany haughtily said. "Why you! Fine! I know that Jeanette could win the part," Eleanor thought. "But I prefer for this competition to go as a group. Eleanor, would you care to join me?" Brittany asked assured that she would go for her side.

"I can't Brittany. I'm with Jeanette on this one," was Eleanor's reply. This made Brittany so cross that she stormed out the room.

Tears almost filled Brittany's eyes when she had an idea, "I know, I'll call Alvin and ask him about it."


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two: Brittany calls Alvin_

"Hey, Alvin," Brittany said over the phone. "Yeah, Brittany. What do you want this time?" Alvin asked. "Uhmm, I was just wondering if you're interested in joining a musical competition. I know you want to," Brittany said sweetly.

"Well, that depends. What's in it for us?" Alvin asked again. "Well, I guess I can give you $10.00. Please Alvin I need to win this!" Brittany shrieked out. "$10.00? Save it Brittany. I would get $50.00 from my part as Raoul in the national Broadway show," Alvin said with a yawn.

"Alvin, please. I was born to play Christine Daaѐ. Can you imagine Jeanette as Christine? I can't have that! I would rather…" Brittany was cut off. "Wait, Eleanor would play Christine Daaѐ? That's new," Alvin asked quite interestedly.

"NO! She won't. She can't. Not especially when I have anything to say about it!" Brittany protested. "Well calm down Brittany. You love your spotlight enough to marry it!" Alvin gagged. Brittany growled at this.

"Listen here, Seville. Help me or I will… I will…" Brittany thought of any black mail or threat you could use. "Chill out, Brittany. Fine, I'll help you just for the sake of it," Alvin finally said. "Really? Wow, thanks. I didn't think you would actually say 'yes'." "But the $10.00 is still on," Alvin demanded.

"But we have one more problem. It's a three – on – three competition. Who else could join us?" Brittany asked. "Eleanor already has Jeanette and I believe Theodore would join her…" "That leaves Simon," said Alvin. "I'll go talk him into it. No worries. So how should the competition go?"

"Leave that to me and my sister. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow at your house. Bye, Alvin. Thanks again," Brittany said with a smile curved on her face. "Yeah, bye Brit."


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three: Brittany, Alvin and Simon_

"Hey there bro. What's up?" Alvin greets Simon as he entered the bedroom. "What is it this time, Alvin," Simon said looking at Alvin dryly. "Well, when there is someone who needs our help… We should help them right? Isn't that the moral thing to do?" Alvin asked with a fist upon his heart.

"Just cut to the case, Alvin. Stop wasting any more time," Simon said. "Brittany needs our help. She has this song contest coming up and…"Alvin was cut off. "Let me guess, her sisters wouldn't help her and she needs our help instead?" Simon said as his glasses slid down his nose.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" Alvin asked. "I overheard your conversation," Simon said. "However, I've been in doubt… Why wouldn't they help her?" "Guess you didn't hear everything. Jeanette wanted the role for Christine Daaѐ but Brittany wants the role more. Eleanor then tells Brittany to just let the role go but wouldn't," Alvin said.

"Hmm… Okay, I'm in," Simon said. Alvin's face lit up. "But in one condition…" Simon continued. Alvin's face dropped. "What?" He said gloomily. "I have to be the leader of our group who makes sure everyone has a part to sing in the competition."

Alvin groaned. "Well, I'm fine with that. I'm just not sure of Brittany."

(On the next day at the Seville's house)

"WHAT? HOW CAN HE BE LEADER?" Brittany yelled out. She felt hysterical. "Well if you want him in our group… just agree with this condition," Alvin said calmly. "I don't actually care if we win or lose. I'm getting $60.00 next week!"

Brittany rubbed her temples. "Fine! Just as long as I get to stand out! I'm the one who started this all!" "Yeah, sure. Of course," Alvin said rolling his eyes.

"Is there a problem with me as the boss, Brittany?" Simon said with a small grin on his face. "Oh there wouldn't be any problem Simon. As long as I also get what I want," Brittany said with hands on her hips. "Sure. You'll have a profusion of lines to sing," said Simon. "I have no idea what 'profusion' means but I bet it's good," Brittany said.


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four: Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore_

Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore sat on the floor inside the Chipette's room. "Jeanette, you have to be the leader. You're the one who has shine through and show Dave, Miss Miller and the other judges that you have what it takes," Eleanor said.

"Thanks Eleanor. But I really am so scared right now. I mean, Brittany can sure handle all that pressure or stage fright…" Jeanette said. "I think you can handle all that too, Jeanette. I mean, you should be used on the stage even if you're just back up," Theodore kindly spoke. "Thanks you guys. But deep in I have that confidence that we can beat Brittany's group." "Yeah, even if she has Alvin and Simon," Eleanor added.

"But isn't that kind of tense? I mean, Alvin and Simon have powerful voices which they like to use against each other," Theodore said nervously. "I know that. We all know that. But our voices are just as powerful," Jeanette said.

"Okay guys, the competition starts this Saturday. It's just four days away," Eleanor said. "The judges are really strict people. So we better pick a song that really has them blown away." Theodore and Jeanette giggled at this. "Okay guys. Let's list down some song suggestions. Pick the ones that are quite difficult but make sure we can still perform it," Jeanette said.

The three wrote down their song suggestions. Jeanette thought happily how the youngest ones, Theodore and Eleanor, have their support for her.


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five: The Song To Be Sung_

"Okay, we have to choose the song wisely. Perhaps something that has a groovy rhythm but has vocals which we three would be able to sing," said Simon as he walked to and fro in front of a whiteboard. It's as if Simon's group is in a conference. "And the song should be within our vocal range so we wouldn't have any trouble."

"Uh, we can sing almost any song. And I want the song to be pop," Brittany insisted. "Maybe 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera!" Simon and Alvin looked at each other. "Brittany, if we pick 'Candyman', you'll have be the only one singing most parts. We wouldn't like that one bit!" Alvin said. "Fine. You go suggest then," Brittany said haughtily.

"How about 'Billie Jean' by Michael Jackson? Everyone loves that song!" Alvin suggested. "Alvin, we need a song we all can sing!" Simon said. "Yeah I know that. What better song than 'Billie Jean'?" "What part am I supposed to sing?! The chorus?" Brittany said standing from her seat.

"Sit down, Brittany," Simon said. "We'll at least write down sensible and practical songs to sing here on the board. Now give me your ideas. I'll write some of my own suggestions later on."

"'Wait a minute' by the Pussycat Dolls. Alvin can rap and you can sing the other parts as back up," Brittany said with a wide smile. "What?" Simon said in hesitation. "Aww come on Brittany. Hey Simon write down 'Somebody To Love'," said Alvin. "By Justin Beiber?!" Brittany said looking at Alvin. "No, by Queen!"

Simon shook his head in disapproval. "This is going to be a long afternoon."

(Meanwhile in the Miller's house)

"I'm done!" said Theodore cheerfully. "Okay Theo, let's have a look," Jeanette said as she scanned his list of songs. "Theodore I think we can do much better than nursery rhymes and bedtime lullabies." Eleanor looked at Theodore with an eyebrow raised. Theodore looked back at Eleanor. "What? She said songs that are easy to sing and have a nice melody."

"How about your list, Eleanor? May we see it?" Jeanette asked. "Uhh… I'm not done yet. And most songs I've written are Alicia Keys' songs." Jeanette looked at her with slight disbelief and took her paper. "Wow, Ellie. A lot of your songs are really good. Maybe we can practice 'Karma' sometime. Although I'm not sure how Theodore would be able to enjoy singing this with us," Jeanette said.

"Well, we should look at your song list, Jeanette," Theodore said as he grabbed Jeanette's paper. Eleanor slid beside him to sneak a peek at Jeanette's song suggestions. "Well, I'd say… Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne is a very good choice," Eleanor said. "Or Don't Stop Believing by Journey!" Theodore said excitedly.

"Guys, let's choose a song that we all would enjoy. I know just what song it's going to be so let's all head to the backyard and practice it."

(Back at the Seville's house)

"Okay… let's settle this once and for all. We are not singing Christina Aguilera or Michael Jackson. You too should just quit arguing!" Simon snapped at the two. "Sure, Mr. I'm – the – leader – and – am – a – know- it – all!" Brittany yelled out and pointed at Simon. "Give us a GOOD SUGGESTION that we won't hate at all."

Simon then dusted off his blue sweater then went to the CD player and hit play. "This song should be suitable for the three of us to sing…" he said. Alvin and Brittany listen to the beat and look at each other. This song could be perfect!


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six: Before the Performance_

It is Saturday and all the two groups of Chipmunks and Chipettes woke up at an early hour to prepare their stage in the Seville's studio room. Alvin, Eleanor and Jeanette fixed the judge's table and the lights, Brittany fixed the stage, Simon fixed the sound system and Theodore made some snacks for everyone.

"Somebody please get me the key of the backstage closets!" Brittany whispered loudly. "It's somewhere around the third door in the hallway," answered Theodore. Brittany quickly jumped off the ladder and ran to the hallway.

After a few hours, everything was prepared. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were proud of their work. The velvet red curtains hung elegantly by the ceiling of the stage, the lights and sound system are prepared. All they needed were the judges.

Alvin ran to get Dave just as Brittany left to get Miss Miller and Eleanor to get Claire.

"Hey Dave! Get up! There's a surprise for you guys downstairs!" Alvin said as he jumped on Dave's bed. "Huh? Alvin… what's the rush? It's Saturday," Dave said quite dizzily. "We'll explain later! Right now, get on your feet and let's get going to the studio room!" Dave slowly got up and dragged his fingers through his hair. "I'll be up in a few minutes. I didn't even have breakfast yet…" "Don't worry, Dave. Theodore will be in charge of that for the judges." Dave suddenly looked up as Alvin ran off to the studio room. "Judges? What judges? Are you throwing another party of stunt, Alvin? Alvin? AAALLLLVVVVVIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

"Miss Miller! Oh Miss Miller!" Brittany's voice boomed across the room. "Yes, Brittany? Where were you girls? I've been looking all over for you three…" Miss Miller said. "Miss Miller, we left by five in the morning. Sorry we didn't tell you. It would ruin the surprise!" Miss Miller looked at her in a confused way. "Surprise? What surprise?" Brittany dragged Miss Miller to her room. "Well, if you would want to know the surprise you better find a better outfit and fast!"

Claire was jogging when she spotted Eleanor running towards her. "Hey Claire!" Eleanor greeted. "Hey Ellie, what's up?" Claire asked. "Can you please come with me to the Seville's house for something really special?" Claire looked at her in a puzzled manner. "Uhhh, why? What's the special event?" Eleanor grabbed her hand and dragged her to the house. "You'll see!" Eleanor said.

Miss Miller, Dave and Claire all went to the Studio room. Dave and Miss Miller, of course, washed up and got dressed up before they took their seats. "So, what's the big surprise fellas?" asked Dave. Suddenly all the lights went out and a big red spotlight lit up the stage.

Brittany presented herself on stage. "We called you here today for a very important judgment. Two groups are to perform on stage and you guys get to say who has the best performance."

As Brittany left the stage, Theodore entered. "Without further ado," Theodore stated."We give you Brittany, Alvin and Simon!"


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven: Performance Level_

A pink, red and blue spotlight lit up the stage. Brittany entered first. She wore a shimmering pink tango dress and a fur scarf. Alvin entered next wearing a red polo shirt. Simon entered lastly wearing a blue polo shirt with suspenders. After they all entered, the music started.

_( Brittany )_

If I could give you the world on a silver platter  
Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me  
If I could find in all this a dozen roses  
Which I would give to you, you'd still be miserable

_( Alvin )_

In reality I'm gonna be who I be and I don't feel no faults  
For all the lies that you bought  
You can try as you may, break me down when I say  
That it ain't up to you, gonna do what you do

_( Brittany and Alvin )_

Hate on me, hater, now or later  
'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for, you can hate on me

_( Brittany )_

Ooh, if I gave you peaches out of my own garden  
And I made you a peach pie, would you slap me hard?  
Wonder if I gave you diamonds out of my own room  
Would you feel the love in that or ask why not the moon?

_( Simon )_

If I gave you sanity for the whole of humanity  
Handed all the solutions for the pain and pollution  
No matter where I live, despite the things I give  
You'll always be this way, so go 'head and

_( Brittany and Alvin )_

Hate on me, hater, now or later  
'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for, you can hate on me

_( Simon and Alvin )_

Hate on me, hater, now or later  
'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for, you can hate on me

_( Brittany )_

You cannot hate on me 'cause my mind is free  
Feel my destiny, so shall it be  
You cannot hate on me 'cause my mind is free  
Feel my destiny, so shall it be

_( Brittany, Alvin and Simon )_

Hate on me, hater, now or later  
'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for, you can hate on me

After their song, Brittany, Alvin and Simon gave a bow and left the stage. Breakfast was distributed on the judges' table. "Hmm… French toast with raspberry jam and cream. Simply wonderful!" exclaimed Miss Miller. Simon then appeared on stage. "The next performance will start after the judges finish their breakfast. Thank you."

A few minutes passed and the judges were full. Theodore and Jeanette cleared the table and Eleanor went up on stage. "The next performance shall start within a few minutes. Thank you."

After around fifteen minutes, purple, green and teal lights lit up the stage. Eleanor entered first wearing a teal prom-like dress and a lime green ascot. Theodore entered next with a black suit and green tie. Jeanette entered last with a silky purple dress. After they all entered the music began.

_( Jeanette )_

Is it getting better?  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame  
You say

_( Theodore )  
_One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it

_( Eleanor )_  
Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's

_(Theodore and Eleanor )_  
Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One

_( Eleanor )_

Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head

_( Jeanette )_  
Did I ask too much?  
More than a lot.  
You gave me nothing,  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again  
You say

_( Jeanette and Eleanor )_  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law

_( Jeanette )_

You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt

_( Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor )_  
One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

One

The three judges gave Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor a standing ovation. "Well done, guys!" Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor held each other's hand and took a bow. Brittany fumed with envy and anger. "Why do they get a standing ovation and we don't!" she thought. "But, Jeanette really has a neat voice. Maybe she can be Christine Daaѐ."

Brittany, setting her pride aside, stood along with the judges and clapped. Alvin and Simon did too. Seeing this, the three felt much happier.

"Well, I guess the winner is pretty obvious," Eleanor told Brittany. "Brittany, we're all winners. And let's face it; we all want to see Jeanette shine too." Brittany gave Eleanor a hug. "I know. She sang so well. You all did," said Brittany. Hearing this, Eleanor hugged her sister tighter. "I'm so sorry for acting so selfish," Brittany whispered. Jeanette joined the hug and everyone 'awwwwed.'


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue: At The Royal Opera House_

Dave, Miss Miller, Claire and a bunch of friends attended the Broadway performance to watch the Chipmunks and Chipettes. However, there was a nervous Chipette in the backstage. "Jeanette, are you alright?" Brittany asked her. Brittany was dressed in all black for she was a production assistant. "Yeah, Brittany. It's just stage fright," Jeanette replied. Brittany hugged Jeanette tightly. "Jeanette, you can do this. They're counting on you. I believe in you too." Jeanette was near to tears. "Really, Brittany? Thank you so much." Brittany smiled at her. "And by the way, you look very beautiful." Jeanette blushed. She was wearing an midnight blue and amethyst gown with a silver chandelier necklace.

A minute before the performance everyone was hurrying and scurrying. Simon was looking for Jeanette when he bumped into Brittany. He was already in his Phantom costume. "Simon?! You're the Phantom? No one ever told me. Ever," Brittany said in shock. "Yeah, yeah… Have you seen Jeanette? I need to tell her a few instructions," Simon said. Brittany pointed at Jeanette's direction. Simon's jaw dropped when he saw Jeanette's beautiful, innocent appearance by the curtain side. "She needs inspiration," Brittany whispered to him.

"Hey Jeanette," Simon said nervously. "Simon, I'm so scared. What if I fall or trip or what if my voice cracks?" Jeanette said moving around anxiously. "Jeanette, I don't think that would happen. I know you wouldn't let those happen. Believing and a little confidence and would stop all those thoughts," Simon said. Jeanette looked at Simon with her gleaming eyes. "You really think so, Simon? And by the way, you look cool as the Phantom." Simon looked at his costume and smiled. "Yeah… And of course, I know you'll do great with this, Jeanette." After a few silent moments, Simon remembered the instructions he's supposed to tell Jeanette.

It was time and the curtains opened up for Jeanette. Her heart skipped a beat. Will she be able to do it?

Jeanette sang her heart out. She sounded brilliant! The crowd gave her a standing ovation after her performance. Brittany ran towards her. "Jeanette! You were amazing! You should have more roles this grand. I'm so proud of you." Jeanette hugged her sister. "Thank you Brittany. Thanks for everything."

Brittany's eyes were filled with tears. She knew that she had done something really good.


End file.
